1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a herbicide agent for controlling weeds, where the herbicide agent includes extract from the plants garlic, cayenne pepper, nettles and sugar including dextrose.
Moreover, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing herbicide based on natural non-chemical substances, where garlic juice, cayenne pepper, nettle juice, dextrose, vinegar, lime water, silicon and water are mixed in a tub or a tank and stirred for 1 to 3 hours, preferably 2 hours, after which the mixed liquid settles for 10 to 100 hours, preferably 24 hours, following which the mixture is racked off and sieved.
2. The Prior Art
Herbicide agents for controlling weeds are known and are used in a still increasing extent.
The hitherto best-known herbicide agents for weed control or so-called herbicides are based on chemical materials, which have been developed especially for the purpose.
The spreading of the known chemical herbicides intensified from the beginning of the previous century, primarily initiated by the new technological possibilities of that era, which the chemicals industry could make use of.
It has been found, however, that the known herbicides involve some drawbacks.
Several research results have thus proven that many of the chemical substances used for herbicides have negative consequences on nature including animals and people.
So there are numerous examples of scientifically substantiated proof of the harmful effects of the used chemical substances on, e.g., the drinking water, food products, the fertility of animals and people and occurrence of cancer etc.
Since the negative effects of the used chemical substances are often first visible after many years of use, the negative consequences from use of the substances can become even greater than it is currently admitted.
A product to be used for controlling weeds is known from JP 6321672 A, where the product comprises herb extracts, for example garlic juice and fruits of capsicum annum. Such products are not known to have the same effect as the most-used chemical herbicides.
It is therefore a purpose of the invention to improve herbicide agents for controlling weeds, so that a more efficient herbicide agent is achieved, which has the same effect as the hitherto most-used chemical herbicides.